Darkness all around
by T.H.A Legacy
Summary: What happened to our little champ.? Why is he upset. This story is about Goten & his love for his father.
1. Goten's sadness

_**Hey Guys. This is my second fic... Please read this and give reviews. I will complete it as time pass by...**_

* * *

Short after the Worlds Martial Arts Championship things are not going right at the Son's house. Something has gone wrong with a child of age 9 named Goten. A cute little child and also the little martial arts champion Goten has never been such worried in his life. He has been a happy go child, he never remained upset and depressed but the fact to what is happened to him now. He has been worried for days, weeks. After looking at his face it looks like he has been beaten badly by some guys but this was not the reality because he was strong more than any child of his age on the earth. He has become depressed one week after the Worlds Martial Arts Championship. He doesn't eat much now and just remain in his house all day. No games, no martial arts, no talk and also now no trunks. What has happened to him? Nobody knows...

Today... Two and a half week has passed but Goten has not recovered.. He is thinking crying, sobbing and doing nothing else.

"I shall never be able to live now" Goten thought.

"I thought that everybody loves me but I was wrong. I have never been liked by anyone." Tears almost falling from his eyes. He was sobbing, he can't control himself.

"To what now..world has cursed me..." He screamed. "Cursed me to live an empty life and to remain in a state of misery. I can't bear any more sadness now" Tears were now rolling down his cheeks and falling down to the ground.

"I can't bear any more sadness now...!" He screamed.. and so high that his voice could be heared from far away.

"Goten stop this now!" A voice coming from stairs. Gohan was running upstairs to help his brother. He can't see him crying for him he was the precioust gift God has ever bestowed him. When he came upwards he saw that Goten was sitting on the floor by the window and has wrapped his hands around his legs. Tears were coming from Goten's eyes. He has cried so much that even the mat has become sobby now. He has not looking towards Gohan now. He knew that he would ask the same question as always.

"Goten why are you crying?" Gohan asked.

"Just leace me alone." Goten said in a low voice without looking at his brother.

"Just tell me why don't you wanna talk to anybody. We love you so much. You are my cute little brother. How can I leave you alone." Gohan said with a beautiful light smile.

"Please I need some time alone." Goten said again without looking at his brother.

"You are crying for weeks and you are saying that you need more time?" Gohan now worried much. He come closer to his brother and hugged him. "So you don't love me hah..do you?" He kissed Goten's left cheek.

"I love you Gohan. You are my life I can't live without you."

"So why you are not telling what's the problem?"

"I am just worried much. I need some time but will tell you."Goten stopped crying. He pulled away the hug and sat in the corner of his room.

"You are saying this for many days that you will tell. How much time you need?" Gohan become anxious.

"Just a bit more but I will promise that when i get better I will tell it to someone." Gohan said looking at Gohan with big cat eyes.

"And that someone would be me or not?" Gohan asked politely.

"Could be or could be not".


	2. Brother's Love & the dark soul

_**Hey guys... I hope you are liking my fic actually Goten is my favourite cutest character among the whole Dragon Ball Z.. I will try to update my story regularly. As this is my starter so I need your reviews desperately. So please do read and give reviews...**_

* * *

"What happened to him. I don't know. Maybe he has been hurted by someone or he is just missing someone. I had to know about him no matter what it takes. I will soon found out reason behind his sorrow." Gohan was thinking nervously. He put the coffee mug which he has drinking on the table and started thinking of a solution. Soon he came up with an idea. He don't know that it would work or not but he had to give it a shot. He had to give it a try.

"Mom! I am going outside." Gohan said now with more matured and determined eyes.

Chichi looked at his son and become astonished. "You are thinking to go outside in a situation like this? You know your brother has been crying for days." Chichi screamed at Gohan. Anger and sorrow could be seen in her eyes at the same time.

"Mom.. No I didn't mean that I am going outside because I came up with an idea I am taking Goten with me." Gohan said with a little joy and smile.

"You are taking Goten with you? You sure that he would be fine..." Chichi said her eyes filled with tears. She hugged Gohan "I am soo worried about him."

"Dont worry Mom! It would work." Gohan placed his hands around her.

"Any gurantee?" Chichi asked. Her tears were now falling from her cheek to Gohan's shoulder.

"No! But atleast it gives us a shot." Gohan pulled back the hug and now stepped towards the stairs. He was heading upwards towards Goten's room.

"If he would not found a solution then only one person could help us." Chichi thought.

Gohan was heading towards Goten's room hoping that his idea of giving him some freash air and happines would might work. Its the only thing he could think of. "I don't have another option."

* * *

Back in Goten's room things were not going right for him. He has been in such a state of misery that he was now seeing his darkside. His darkside was continuously trying to make things worse. Goten was cursing his life and now also becoming terrified from his dark side. Time to time he sees the other Goten trying to distract him from his family. The things were making Goten's heart black.

Goten felt that his stomach was upset so he went to bathroom. There at the sink's mirror he saw an image. This image had evil grin on his face. "No.! Not again".. He cried helplessly. He again has encountered with his dark soul.

Goten could see the image of his dark soul on the mirror. The dark soul had an evil smile on his face. The two were facing each other head to head. Goten could feel the shiverness in his bones. "Leave me..." Goten screamed.

"Why leave you.. You can't face the truth right. You don't want to hear to what reality is?" Dark one questioned. "The truth is that you are loved by no-one. Am I right?"

"No... You are wrong." Goten screamed. "You are wrong-" He was shouting at shadow. "My Father, my Mom and my brother loves me very much."

"They are lying you see... if youar father loved you then why he didn't he come back. Why didn't he stayed. If your brother loved you than why he didn't solve your matter. You see Goten they are all lying."

"I couldn't believe you."

"Well you better should."

A sound from stairs was coming. Dark soul vanished. "It must be Gohan" Goten murmered.

Gohan opened the door and saw that hos brother was standing in front of him. "Hey Goten! Lets goo brother."

"To where?"

"Anywhere you want.. What do you want to do... Where do you want to go?"

"Hey Gohan! You seriously want to take anywhere" Goten asked politely. He was feeling better now that his brother do care about him. He don't wanna be alone now anymore.

"Hmm.. Sure. I love you right." Goten become happy after hearing this "Now lemme know where do you want to go."

"I aammm... Lets go to fishing and then amusement park."

"Oh yeah sure... but first wash your face or I suggest you to take a bath."

Goten hearing this become frightened. He thought that he would probaly see his darkside again. He ran to Gohan and held him tightly by his waist. "No.. I would not go alone in bathroom."

"Hmm... Why?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Because I'm afraid of being alone."

"Hey little guy there's nothing to be afraid off!" Gohan said while rubbing Goten's head.

"But I'm afraid!"

"Ok! in that case let me wash your face.

"Now come with me" saying this Gohan took Goten to wash his face.

Goten was happy that he have a nice brother."Maybe the shadow was lying...lying about my brother that he don't loves me!" Goten thought in his heart while looking at Gohan with a bit comfort and happines that he have long forgetton about but he still worried about something.. something bad, something deep, something different.

"Hmm.. looks like Goten is feeling a bit relaxed now" Gohan thought seeing a little bit smile on Goten's face as he helped him to wash his face.

Gohan washed his face with cold water. "This would help you a liitle bit" Gohan said to Goten with smile.

"Thanks brother". Goten said as his brother gave him towel for drying his face.

"Ok now lets go..."


	3. Things to remember

_**Hellllooo everybody. I am kinda happy happy. I wanna jump... Its a good start you know... For I.. My only hope was that story... I decided that if it became popular only then I would continue writing... And I am very pleased with results.. Okay For those who wants to read my this fic. Please regularly read it because I update it regularly timely... So lets get on the story...**_

* * *

The world isn't dreaming

So far.. As I am bleeding

You look like a flower untold

With a scent very appealing

Your cuteness your charm like an effect on me

I think of you all time like daydreaming

Life has ended... Things vanished

Left alone with me I am still screaming

You love me more than I do

But you never told me.. I am pleading

* * *

Its looks like Goten haing same thoughts described in this poem. Goten has been given a nice warm bath by his elder brother Gohan. Gohan washed Goten back and gave him a shampoo then wash the soap with shower. He dressed him in his orange shirt and pyjamas like he used to wear. At last he kissed Goten on his forehead then Goten hugged him tightly and tears came from Goten eyes.

Gohan pulling the hug back. "Hey don't cry little boy. If you do then I have to give a bath again." He said with a smile.

Goten also replied a little smile. Then the two brothers went downstairs to meet their mom.

"Mom! I am taking Goten." Goten said.

Chichi came running from the room in which she was. "Oh my little boy!" I was so worried about you.. She came running and hugged Goten tightly..

Goten pulled the hug and said "Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

Gohan said "We must be going by now.. Or we will be late." Gohan hold his brother by hand. "Good-bye Mom."

Before flying off Chichi came closed to Goten and kissed him on his cheeks."Good-bye dear."

Then they flew off. The air was touching their suits. They were flying off. The cool air was kissing them especially Goten's face. Their kis were in power as it was a source of heat for their bodies. The kis were keeping them warm. Mix pleasure of warm and coldness was great. They can feel the pleasure coldness & warmess throughout the body.

They can see the view below beautiful valleys, gardens & lakes all around. They all were looking fascinating, charming and even appealing. The sons were happy to being together their kis met playing & enjoying themselves in the vast endless limits of the sky. The beauty and happines could be seen in their faces like no before. Slowly ( not flying too fast ) and also steadily miles after miles they came approaching to small waterfall with a small pond were they could do fishing. They can feel and see its view from far behind in the vast blue sky.

When they were close enough the sound of splashing water from waterfall could be hear Gohan thought about the good old days of fishing with Dad, being with Dad. "When I was about your age Goten. I used to come here atleast twice a week for fishing with Dad..." Goten tooked a deep breath while looking at Gohan. "I missed the good old days of being with Dad playing with Dad." Gohan added. Goten while still flying kept looking at Gohan. A small tear came from his eyes which he immediately removed with his hands...so Gohan would not see it. He was actually being nervoused now a little. He always ezjoyed & played with Dad... Playing laughing and sharing talks with sweet Dad while look at me I have only seen Dad once in a whole of my life.. There's so difference between you & me Gohan. Goten thought with much depression.

They have now reached the waterfall. They came down slowly and landed smoothly. Their feet touched the grass land. Scene was much appealing, the water was sprinkling onto the grass, aroma was spread everywhere and the rive water was as clear as can be seen from ice clear blue water. They were Salmons & Trout everywhere.

"Looks like we can do great fishing today." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah! Lets do this." Goten screamed with joy. He began to take off his clothes. First his shirt then trousers and at last he was left alone wih boxers on.

"Looks like someone is very excited." Gohan surprised then he also stripped to his boxers. "Let's dive and do some fishing."

Gohan just dived into water where it was deap and began to swim. "Hey come on Goten!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I will come you do swimming." Goten hesitated. Gohan after hearing this began to continue his swimming and dived underwater. Goten who was excited yet he was also worried "I wish father would be here." Goten took a step forward and put it into cold water. He could feel the coldness& purity of ice-cold blue water. Then he took another step and soon he was in the water ezzjoying. "Whoa! The flow is fast." Goten shouted.

"Yeah it is! Isn't it great?" Gohan said.

"Yeah it is.." Goten now saw much fishes in the water. "Hey! Look at it. I will get him." Goten said filled with excitement.

"I'll get better than that." Gohan shouted with happiness. They were shouting because of the noise of the waterfall. Their sounds were being mixed by the voices of the shower of waterfall.

The beautiful scent of the scenery was having a beautiful & unforgettable charm on them. They caught many fishes and the brothers have a good time.

Goten was happy now but only thing troubling him was his dad. He was missing him. He hoped that he would be with him, play with him and enjoy with him.

"Ok Goten lets go!" Gohan said. Then they got dressed and sat off flying for the coming amusement park.

The screaming of joyfull kids can be heard from very far away. They were two flying towards this screaming with smiles on both faces. They were looking at the amusement park joyfully. As they get near they landed to the ground and started walking towards the amusement park. Step by step they were getting closer and now they can see clearly the children playibg and enjoying. Gohan was happy as he looked at all this, happily he looked towards Goten but Gohan's smile faded soon.

* * *

 _ **Now Guys there is a question to why i set this chapter's name to things to remember... You will get answer soon beacuse the main thing was this chapter now its completed basic plot has been set to which i'll expand my story... Love you...**_

 _ **Regards: T.H.A Legacy**_


	4. Missing Someone dearly

**_Hey guys like i said. I am back with a short update hope you guys would like it. I am going to do major changes on the story lineup and thinking to do a little bit change in the story former chapters as well. I have a few ideas for my poetry also. Let me know what you guys like in the comments or you can also message any time I would respond As Soon As Possible. See Ya.._**

* * *

 ** _Not longing for the past again,_**

 ** _Thinking of a bitter glory._**

 ** _Defines something about you;_**

 ** _That reminds me of glitter story._**

 ** _You are me, I am you,_**

 ** _Faith that lives inside me._**

 ** _Somewhere beneath the past again,_**

 ** _I know you still watching me._**

 ** _Feeling like a helpless aim;_**

 ** _Where are you to guide me?_**

 ** _Whole world seems to end now,_**

 ** _I still miss you my daddy…_**

* * *

" Kids playing their parents.. yeah seems like hurting very much. I wish I was alive to least have a glance of him. At least then, I would not have the regret of not seeing my father." Goten thought all this with a hidden tear besides his eye.

As they landed just near the park our champ tried to drink all the tears.

" Excited, Aren't Ya Goten?" Gohan asked with usual big smile.

" Yeah! Sure I am..!" Goten said with a big fake smile. As he closed his eyes to control his emotions. Little that Gohan knew that what was going on with him.

Gohan did everything to make his brother happy and make him feel better. They bought snacks and candies, rode on different rides.

Gohan guessing that still something was wrong. "Hey Bud I don't know whats going on with you. But tell you what we love you so don't be sad from now on okay."

Goten knew that his family loved him no matter so he didn't want to know them that what was going on with him. He decided to keep up with the fake smile and try his best to enjoy as he can." Yeah sure thanks for that."


End file.
